Zootopia:Shadow's within
by Ice2790
Summary: A young lynx left for dead learns that no matter how shifty or scummy the mammals in the shadows are, in zootopia's criminal underworld anyone can be anything. Note:this story will be rated M for mature for occasional language, violence, and adult themes.


**Hello folks thanks for clicking on this story, and i hoped you had a great morning,afternoon or evening. I had thoughts about creating a zootopia fanfic for a while. Now here's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Tossed aside.

On a warm early summer night. Zootopia's savanna central district bustles with life with various mammals of all sizes conducting whatever business, or activities they conduct during night hours. A lynx wearing a brown coat with the hoodie over her head to mask her face, and ripped blue jeans ran down the sidewalk trying her best to avoid running upcoming mammals, and occasionally bumping into a few of them earning annoyed looks and grunts towards the lynx.

She kept running down the pavement to her destination looking at the baby lynx wrapped in her arms a bushy dark brown furred, grey spotted lynx sleeping in his mother's chest sleeping away not being disturbed by her rapid movements.

She then thought back to what her friend Patricia said earlier about the baby "Aw Melody he's such a cutie i'd were you i'd snuggle him all the time even on break time.'' "yeah you think he's cute but to me this baby is just going to be a pain to manage i can't keep him." While distracted by her thought's The baby began snuggling on her breast's. She shot annoyed glance on the baby however, she was not paying attention and accidentally bumped her right arm into elephant and nearly dropped the baby onto the pavement as her right arm barely held on to baby. She furiously looked at the baby that was still peacefully sleeping. she had to get rid of this baby quickly, before she gets into any trouble.

After several minutes of walking and bumping she entered into a alleyway which was surrounded by abandoned shops on both sides. She looked down and around the alleyway with a nervous look on her face hoping no ZPD officer's or anybody else notice what she was doing, after venturing deeper down the alley way she found what she was looking for a dumpster. She first checked for any mammal's nearby, before approaching the dumpster right as she was about to place the baby lynx into the dumpster the pacifier he had in his mouth fell out and then he started crying. His cries for his pacifier ringed across the alleyway. Melody started to freak out nervously shushing the baby to be quiet before it attracted unwanted attention.

 _Ssh ssh_ "Damn it! you runt shut up before you get me caught." The baby continued to bawl and cry until melody then had enough and roughly placed her paw on the baby's mouth blocking out the crying. She then noticed the pacifier lying on the ground she picked the pacifier up from the ground and shoved it into his mouth "Shut up you piece little of shit!" once the pacifier soothed the baby his crying stopped as he drifted into slumber. She lifted up one of the dumpster flaps with her left paw, and then placed the baby lynx into the dumpster that was nearly filled to the rim with garbage. She then took one last look towards the baby lynx now sleeping on top of garbage and quickly shut the flaps and walked out of the alleyway with a satisfied grin on her face glad she got rid of the problem that almost cost her what livelihood she had.

As the night advances with every passing hour the district settles deeper into its nightlife and with the night mysterious elements come into play.

A blue van with the words B and M's junk collectors spray painted on the both sides of the van pulls up from the street into the alleyway.

"Stop here big b this is where our next load is." The otter spoke squinting his eyes trying to look out the front window. "Uh max are y-you sure this is on of o-our pick up points because if i can recall we don't usually pick up around here?" Max looked towards the grizzly bear with annoyed look on his face. "Ugh you idiot of course we don't come to these parts it's deadly fang territory boss wouldn't allow us to be here even, if his life depended on it, but he doesn't know that were out here he he." he laughed with a amused grin on his face imagining how their boss would react to them being out here. "I'm here to see if i can find me some more scrap or any other valuables out here so i can sell it to my customers for some sweet cash he he." Benny looks at max with a shocked look. "What we're out here in fang territory risking our tails just to fuel you greed." "Exactly!" showing a proud look on his face. "Can you at least split what you find." He pouts trying to convince Max to share his loot. Max scoffs at Benny's obvious ploy. "Fuck no all scrap i find is MY scrap no expectations just because your my partner." "Walking Scrapheap" Benny mutters under his breath becoming ever more annoyed with Max's stubbornness when it comes to the scrap they find. "What did you say big b?"with a stern tone in his voice. "Max just get out of the damn van and get what you need so we can get the hell out of here!" He pointed his paw towards the door. "Alright jeez."

The otter opens the passenger door and steps out of the van with a tried look hoping to get this over with before any fang members catch them out here. Maxwell walks over to old car bumper lying on the ground he inspects it grinning in satisfaction about his new found treasure. He then walks over to the dumpster to search for anymore scrap. He struggles to lift open the left flap, after a minute of struggling to open the flap he finally lifts it but ends up falling on his tail "Ugh Damn it! That hurt."Annoyed and exhausted he wished if he was back home chilling on his sofa enjoying a cold shot of beer. He stands back up on his paws and as he begins his search, until he startled by what he finds in the dumpster.

"Big b come over here you need to see this!"

Annoyed Benny step's out of the van and walks towards the dumpster to see what Maxwell discovered, intrigued he peeks into the dumpster to find a baby lynx lying on trash within the dumpster.

"Oh my it's a baby lynx?"Benny carefully scoped the sleeping lynx up into his arms and began holding him close to his torso. Maxwell was puzzled by Benny sudden affection towards the lynx he continued to search the dumpster but was disappointed as he found nothing of value within the dumpster. "I found him sleeping he probably been out here for a while probably abandoned by his folks." Benny kept snuggling the baby lynx as Maxwell jumped out of the dumpster Maxwell gagging from the smell of trash.

"i'm going to keep him" "What your keeping him how about just leave him hear until someone else comes and takes him." "What! And leave him out here to die max he can't survive out here we might as well take him in before he's found by the fang's or any other horrible mammal. "No no no i'm not taking care of the baby you are i'm to busy with my scrap collecting to take care of some abandoned baby found in a shit hole hell no dude!" The otter sternly put his foot down to his partner not wanting to take on such a responsibility. "Fine you don't have to help me with the baby, but i'm not leaving him here to die Max." despite being annoyed that Benny is staunched about keeping the baby lynx he annoyingly knows that he can't convince him to change his mind. "Whatever he's your problem anyway i'm not dealing with it boss is going to be the one who's going to chew you up because your so fucking sensitive when it comes to kids anyway i'm already done let's go i wanna get out of her quickly before any fang member's catches us snooping on their turf."

The otter than began moving towards the piece of scrap metal he found on the ground, and began furiously tugging at it trying his best to drag it back the van anxiously hoping he can get out of here as quick as he can. He then moves towards the doors at the back of the van he quickly opens the doors furiously tugging at his scrap. He hops in and then violently slams the door in sinking on the cold floor of the van littered with crumbled up food wrappers, empty beer cans, and scrap metal to rest.

Benny was saddened by what Max said, but decides to ignore it for now and he heads back towards the van with the baby lynx safely within his arms. The baby then began gripping onto his torso and snuggling onto his chest. Benny looks down at the sight, and places his paw gently brushing his thick fur as he cooed towards the baby lynx holding him ever so gently. "Oh almost forgot i need to give a name right hmm well your cuddly, and your fur is really thick especially for a lynx hmm how about Bush, but i 'm going to call you little b now don't worry little b just forget about max i'd take care of you don't you worry." He continued to gently brush the sleeping lynx fur as he walked slowly down the alleyway towards the van.

He opens the passenger side door slides onto the seat and then puts his seat belt on. "Max i need you to drive." ... "Max?" Confused he looks behind his seat to see the otter passed out in the back. "Max! i need you to drive." Maxwell rises up from floor yawning as he was annoyingly awakened from his nap looking towards Benny, as he stretches his arms into the air. "Damn it dude i was sleeping do i have to drive?" Benny sternly nods and point's his paw towards the driver's seat. Max nods too tired to argue against Benny's demand slowly limps towards the driver seat yawning as he hops into the driver's seat and stretches his legs out. He made sure to put on his seat belt, so they wouldn't be stopped from not having one on. Maxwell inserted the key into the ignition and the van's engine roared to life. The van reversed out of the alleyway, and onto the starlight filled street as they crushed back home.


End file.
